


Lagi-Lagi Gara-Gara Fanfic

by Miinalee



Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinalee/pseuds/Miinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagi-lagi Sungmin ngambek karena hal yang tidak jelas! Apa lagi kali ini? - Squel dari 'Jangan Salahin Fanfic'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lagi-Lagi Gara-Gara Fanfic

**Disclaimer** : Hal yang paling gw benci saat bikin ff adalah ini.. *ngomong pelan-pelan sambil nangis di pojokan* Suju, KyuMin, bahkan Soehyun adalah hak milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. T.T

 **a/n** : Sequel **'Jangan Salahin Fanfic'**

 

 

 

 **Lagi-Lagi Gara-Gara Fanfic © Lee Sunmiina**

 

 **  
**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Ckck.. Lagi-lagi, gara-gara fanfic…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

"Ga bisa, Soe… Aku janji nemenin Minni—eh, Sungmin-hyung maksudnya, hari ini," Kyuhyun mengenakan jaketnya. "Maaf ya.." Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Soehyun. Tapi beneran deh, ini kan hari sabtu, jadwalnya baca fanfic bareng Sungmin…

"Iya, gapapa kok. Kapan-kapan aja," jawab Soehyun pasrah meski agak kecewa. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir saat Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang rias Super Junior dengan gesit, setelah menolak makan siang dengannya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dorm dan tersenyum setan saat dilihatnya tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Itu berarti ia akan lebih leluasa cubit-cubitan sama Sungmin sambil nonton TV plus baca fanfic, ehehe.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, bahkan agaknya Kyuhyun lupa menanggalkan jaketnya, Kyuhyun langsung saja masuk ke kamarnya (dengan Sungmin). Dan seperti yang diharapkan oleh otak mesum Kyuhyun, Sungmin tengah tengkurap di atas tempat tidur _pink_ miliknya sambil memeluk _bunny_ besarnya yang berwarna _pink_. Laptop pink Sungmin juga _stand by_ di depan wajah Sungmin yang tampak sangat… keruh. Eh?

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut.

 _Kok muka Sungmin kucel banget sih?_

Kyuhyun mendelik.

Muka Sungmin merah, matanya sembab, dan.. dan bibirnya gemetar! Nyah!

(Tapi tetep aja dia konsen menatap layar laptop)

"H-hyung?" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin lembut, khawatir.

Sungmin langsung mendongkak saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Dan saat ia menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri di pintu kamar mereka, satu hal yang langsung dilakukan Sungmin.

BUAKH!

Sebuah benda besar berwarna pink sukses menghantam wajah sempurna Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terjengkang kebelakang. Yep. Sungmin menang absolut.

"Hyung, apa-ap—" belum sempat Kyuhyun mengutarakan protesnya, serangan Sungmin kembali datang bertubi-tubi.

DUAKH! DUK! BUAGH! BUGH! CTARR!

Dari bantal, guling, keyboard, sampe vas bunga, semua tidak ada yang meleset dari sasaran. Semuanya sukses menghantam tubuh malang penuh dosa Kyuhyun..

Merasa belum puas, Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan wajah marah penuh derita. Sebelah tangannya memeluk laptop. Sungmin meraih _bunny pink_ nya –berukuran sangat besar –bahkan lebih besar dari Ddangkoma— yang tadi paling pertama menghantam wajah Kyuhyun. Lalu ia memukul Kyuhyun dengan _bunny_ itu beberapa kali sambil histeris meneriakkan..

"Dasar bang**t! Cowok gak bertanggung jawab! Tukang SELINGKUH! JAHAT!"

Tadinya Kyuhyun berniat melawan, tapi tidak jadi saat dia mendengar sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya dari Sungmin.

"HIKS!" Sungmin memukul Kyuhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya, lalu dengan lantang seperti memproklamasikan kemerdekaan Sungmin berteriak, " KITA PUTUS!"

Sungmin berlalu keluar dengan membawa laptop dan tak lupa _bunny_ kesayangannya, menuju kamar Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo hebat, sampai-sampai memar di sekujur tubuhnya tidak terasa.

Kyuhyun mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sungmin barusan.

 _Heee? Putus?_

 _Emang kapan jadiannya?_

 

 _  
_

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun selesai menutupi luka di wajahnya dengan plaster dan mengusap memar-memar di sekujur tubuhnya dengan obat dan alkohol.

Kyuhyun masih bingung setengah mati.

"Kenapa Minnie suka marah ga jelas sih? Apa dia lagi PMS? Tapi ga perlu separah itu kan? Muka ganteng gue kan yang kena imbasnya!" keluh Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa 'Penghancuran oleh Sungmin II'.

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusul Sungmin ke kamar Leeteuk. Karena Kyuhyun tahu kalau sekarang perasaan Sungmin pasti masih labil. Yang ada nanti dia lagi yang _kena gampar boneka_.

Masih lekat di ingatan Kyuhyun, kejadian yang sudah lama terjadi dan tidak ingin dikenang-kenang tapi terus terkenang oleh Kyuhyun. Sebelas-duabelas dengan kejadian tadi. Makanya Kyuhyun menyebutnya sebagai 'Penghancuran oleh Sungmin'.

 ***Author : Maap ya Readers. Kata Kyuhyun dia ga sanggup nyeritain kronologis kejadian 'Penghancuran oleh Sungmin I'. Liat sendiri kan gimana naasnya Kyuhyun di 'Penghancuran oleh Sungmin II'?***

Balik ke cerita..

Pokoknya gara-gara kejadian itu, Kyuhyun mengukir satu kalimat dengan tinta darah di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

" **DON'T TOUCH ALL OF SUNGMIN'S PINK STUFFS,"**

Dan kalimat itu terukir abadi dalam hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka kalau hal semacam itu akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Padahal ia sudah sangat waspada dan hati-hati.

Sumpah! Kyuhyun jadi penasaran banget, sebenernya dia salah apa sih? Apa gara-gara fanfic NOLU telat di publish? Kalo bener itu alesannya, dia janji bakal _ngebantai_ authornya.

 

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

Lewat tiga hari sejak pembantaian Kyuhyun oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun sejak hari itu. Sudah 3 malam juga Sungmin tidak pulang ke kamarnya. Ia lebih memilih mengungsi ke kamar YeWook yang alhasil, Kyuhyun lah yang kena omel Yesung.

Setiap kali berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin bakal nyuekin Kyuhyun atau minimal mencibir dengan suara kecil, tentang betapa evilnya Kyuhyun. Bahkan tadi pagi saat mereka sarapan pagi bersama-sama, Ryeowook yang membawa mangkuk berisi sup panas pura-pura keseleo di dekat Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya –sengaja— menumpahkan sup panas itu ke bahu Kyuhyun.

Di dapur sih tampang Kyuhyun biasa-biasa aja, tapi pas udah nyampe kamar… Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua rasa sakit di bahunya dengan menggigit habis guling baby bluenya.

 _Shit._ Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin udah cerita sesuatu ke Ryeowook.

Selama tiga hari itu juga Kyuhyun menemukan sesuatu yang aneh setiap kali ia melihat wajah Sungmin. _Pink Bunny Boy_ itu tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum lagi. Kemana-mana ia membawa tampang sedih, nelangsa, dan selalu pasang tampang ' _kapan-aja-bisa-nangis'._

Meski Kyuhyun tampak sangat cuek menyikapinya, sebenernya dia juga khawatir sih..

Yesung masuk ke kamar KyuMin saat Kyuhyun masih sibuk main _Starcraft_ sambil memikirkan siasat untuk merayu Sungmin yang lagi ngambek. Kyuhyun tengah bertelanjang dada karena dia baru selesai memasang perban di bahunya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang malah main _Starcraft_ , kepala Yesung langsung berasap. Apapun yang sedang di pikirkan Kyuhyun saat ini atau bagaimanapun terlihat menyedihkannya si magnae setan dengan perban di bahunya, pokoknya di mata Yesung dia terlihat lagi nyantai-nyantai. Dan itu membuat kekesalan Yesung memuncak!

"WOI, KYUHYUN! MAU SAMPE KAPAN BINI LO NGUNGSI DI KAMAR GUA?" teriakan Yesung mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Hegh, untung dia reflek menekan pause. Kalo gak? hilang deh _score_ yang sudah mati-matian dikumpulkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sebal.

"Apaan sih, hyung? Bini siapa lagi, oi?"

"SUNGMIN TUH! Kalian yang pisah ranjang, gue yang kena imbasnya!" Yesung berkacak pinggang sambil mencak-mencak ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, _no comment_ deh kalo urusannya udah bawa-bawa Sungmin.

"Pokoknya gue ga mau tau, malem ini juga lo usahain Sungmin balik ke kamar lo!" Yesung terus mencak-mencak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun. "Atau laptop lo berserta isinya dan termasuk starcraft-starcraft'nya, gue BAKAR!" ancam Yesung dengan mimik serius. Kyuhyun menelan ludah sambil pasang tampang ga enak kayak orang abis di tagih utang.

Aish. Dewa iblis tidak sedang berpihak di sisi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar ocehan Yesung di luar kamar. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya lesu lalu menutup game yang sedang dimainkannya.

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar malas melanjutkan gamenya. Biasanya minimal ia akan menghabiskan tiga jam, sampai bikin Sungmin kesel karena dia teriak-teriak gaje hanya demi game.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sungmin. Sebenernya dia pengen banget minta maaf..

Tapi gimana juga mau minta maaf kalo Kyuhyun sendiri ga ngerti salahnya apa? =="

Kyuhyun memilih untuk main ke dunia maya, browshing beberapa gambar vulgar, dan download beberapa video KyuMin.

Tadinya Kyuhyun mau pasang twit 'C!nTku d!uJUn9 t4nDuK', tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi… Kok itu terlalu cewek ya? ==" Ga jadi deh..

Kyuhyun membuka akun _facebook_ nya dan memeriksa beberapa _notiffication_ dan _message_. Sejak dia dan Sungmin tambah deket GARA-GARA FANFIC, mereka memutuskan untuk bikin facebook bareng, pakai satu akun. Dan lagi-lagi itu GARA-GARA FANFIC.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat dan bibirnya merekah bahagia begitu melihat isi _message facebook_ nya. Ini kan fanfic kesukaan Sungmin? Ahahai. Bisa baca fanfic sambil cubit-cubitan sama Sungmin! Asiiiiik.

Eh? Tapi kan Sungmin lagi ngambek…

Kyuhyun kembali lesu, bahunya turun dan senyumnya menghilang.

Hegh. Pokonya nanti malam urusannya dengan Sungmin harus selesai, mumpung Ryeowook dan Yesung ada jadwal malem ini.

Dan sekarang, untuk menghilangkan stress, Kyuhyun memilih untuk membaca fanfic-fanfic yang ada di inboxnya.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Kyuhyun bermaksud mengetuk pintu kamar YeWook saat didengarnya suara orang mengobrol dari dalam kamar itu. Kyuhyun berusaha menguping sambil memeluk laptopnya erat di dada.

' **Hiks..'**

Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Itu suara Sungmin sedang… terisak.

' **Udahan dong hyung, jangan nangis lagi. Kalo sedih ya jangan dibaca terus..'** Kening Kyuhyun berkerut mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook. Apa'an yang jangan dibaca terus?

' **Aku pergi dulu ya, hyung. Yesung-hyung nungguin aku nih. Aku tadi buat pudding coklat tuh, di kulkas yah.'** Lalu terdengar suara kenop pintu dibuka.

Kyuhyun buru-buru beranjak dari posisi 'menguping'nya ke posisi yang sebisa mungkin tidak mencurigakan.

Saat Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptonya di ruang TV. Kyuhyun mendongkak menatap Ryeowook dan memasang wajah _'Tidak-tahu-apa-apa'._

Ryeowook tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya memberi isyarat wajah 'Sungmin-lagi-dikamar-tuh' ke Kyuhyun, lalu pergi ke luar dorm.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamar YeWook dengan senang hati.

"Hyung kenapa, sih?" Kyuhyun menegur Sungmin khawatir. Rasanya Kyuhyun pengen nangis waktu Sungmin makin merapat ke dinding seolah Kyuhyun sama seremnya dengan setan.

"Hyung gitu ya? Udah gak mau cerita-cerita lagi," Kyuhyun menekan suaranya. "Hyung benci aku ya?" Kyuhyun sebenernya bermaksud membuat Sungmin luluh dengan mengatakan itu, seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin-kemarin. Tapi respon Sungmin justru membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Hiks.." Sungmin menutup wajahnya, bahunya bergetar. Berbeda dengan tangisnya kemarin-kemarin, kali ini tangisan Sungmin tidak terdengar seperti tangis orang yang ketakutan… Tapi lebih seperti orang yang.. Ahem.. Terluka..

Kyuhyun melongo ditempatnya sebelum ia berhasil menyadari apa yang terjadi sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun mengerjap, lalu perlahan ia meraih tubuh Sungmin yang masih gemetar.

Kali ini Sungmin tidak melawan. Ia hanya mengisak pelan saat Kyuhyun memeluknya.

Meskipun Kyuhyun agak _gak ngeh_ kenapa Sungmin nangis, dia masih tetap memeluk Sungmin sambil sesekali mengusap punggung Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga hanya bisa pasrah saat Sungmin menanggapi pelukannya dengan memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun sambil terus menggumamkan kata _'Jahat,'_ atau _'Tukang selingkuh'._

Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin, dan pada saat itulah tatapannya terkunci pada sesuatu yang tertera di layar laptop Sungmin.

Mata minusnya masih sanggup menangkap sebaris kalimat yang terpampang di layar itu.

 **Super Junior Fanfic**

 **Love Like This**

 **KyuMin, Heavy Angst, Mpreg**

 **Summary :…**

Dan Kyuhyun langsung mengerti semuanya. Kenapa Sungmin bernapsu menghajarnya, juga maksud kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Sungmin.

Cih. Jadi lagi-lagi... Gara-gara fanfic?

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

"Lain kali kalo ada tulisan _angst_ atau _hurt_ , jangan dibaca ya hyung?" Kyuhyun mewanti-wanti Sungmin.

Arrrggghhh.. Gara-gara genre itu, dia dihajar habis-habisan sama Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya _nyengir_ menanggapi Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memberi nasehat tentang _fanfic_.

"Lagian kenapa hyung bisa se-emosi itu sih?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran, tadinya dia mau nanya _, 'Lagian kenapa hyung bisa se-emosi itu cuma gara-gara fanfic sih?_ ' Tapi Kyuhyun tahu itu bukan pertanyaan bijak yang pantas diajukan ke orang macam Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu seberapa sensitive _hyung_ nya yang satu ini.

Sungmin menunduk, wajahnya terlipat sedih. "Abisnya aku ga suka. Akunya menderita banget. Udah diselingkuhin kamu, kepentok meja, pendarahan, amnesia, keguguran pula! Hueeeee!" Sungmin menangis lagi mengingat cerita naas tentang dirinya itu.

"Hush. Cup-cup. Jangan nangis lagi dong, itu kan cuma fanfic, ga beneran kan?" hibur Kyuhyun sambil menepuk punggung Sungmin.

"Tapi-tapi, gimana kalo kamu beneran itu—" Sungmin tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan kembali menangis.

"Enggak! Gak! Aku ga akan selingkuh!" Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin. Sebenernya dia sendiri heran dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Emangnya siapa yang mau dia selingkuhin? Pacaran juga enggak!

Tapi sekali lagi, dengan bijaknya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur perasaan Sungmin. Lebih baik daripada dia ngambek lagi.

"Eh, fanfic kesukaan kamu udah apdet tuh," Kyuhyun menunjukkan inbox facebooknya.

Sungmin meraih laptop Kyuhyun, mereka sama-sama duduk diatas tempat tidur Ryeowook (masih belum pindah ceritanya) dan Sungmin mulai membaca isi fanfic itu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

"Aaaaaaah~~ Haha, disini aku juga hamil ya? Keren-keren. Tapi kok katanya bukan anak kamu, Kyu?"

Sungmin berkomentar dengan tampang excited.

"Ah, paling juga authornya salah ketik." Kyuhyun yang terlanjur berpikiran mesum malas menanggapi komentar Sungmin. "Gimana, hyung? Berminat bikin anak beneran?" Kata Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin dan berkata dengan nada di serius-seriuskan.

BLUSH!

Wajah Sungmin kontan memerah. Ia pura-pura memukul dada Kyuhyun. "Aih, mana mungkin. Itu kan cuma fanfic.." Sanggah Sungmin malu-malu.

Kyuhyun mencibir dalam hati _. 'Itu tahu. Cuma fanfic kan? Tapi ngapa gw kemaren-kemaren dipukul beneran_?' Kata hati Kyuhyun miris.

 

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

END


End file.
